Memories
by Ledvy
Summary: A few years ago, Kagome met a boy in Pre-school, he moves away, just her luck, but what happens when he comes back, in a band, her favourite band not to mention!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Hellow~ This is my first fanfiction, so please give me a break;; Enjoy!**

 **Memories are made Chapter One -** _ **Back to my childhood.**_

Kagome woke with a start. She had fallen asleep while doing homework. She was bored and tired.

'I wonder what _he's_ doing right now' Kagome sighed as she looked out the window, he referring as Inuyasha.

10 years ago Kagome met a boy in pre-school. He had long lucious white hair and sparkling amber eyes that seemed like they watched her every move. But, of course, luck wasn't on her side. A year after he came to the school, he moved. Rumors spread that he had moved to australia, others were that his mother died, there were even some that he ditched school!

Kagome however, never believed these rumors. He had his own troubles as she did hers. But she did always get a bit curious as to where he went time from time.

She turned her radio on and a familiar band came on, star screamers. She smiled as she sang along, the words ringing in her head like a bell chime. A smile stretched across her face as she continued with her homework, singing along to the tune.

Once her homework was done, she got up and spread herself on the bed, still listening to star screamers. Most teen girls had huge crushes on the boys, but Kagome just liked listening to their music, I mean sure, she had posters of them in her room but you know, who doesn't?

*The Morning*

"Hey Kagome!" A girl yelled from the other side of the parking lot.

"Hiya, Sango" Kagome replied cheerfully.

"Did'ya hear? We have a transfer student joining us today!" Sango screached.

"What? no? I didn't?" Kagome started to get a little excited now.

" _And_ apparantley he's in Star Screamers, The main singer!" Sango was now jumping up and down holding onto Kagome who was also jumping up and down. Her inner fan girl was coming out.

*Ring ring*

"Crap, we better go to class!" Kagome laughed and dragged Sango to the building.

Sango had been Kagomes friend since pre-school, they had got along really well ever since.

*In class*

"Hello class, today we have a transfer student, from..?" The teacher questioned.

"Tokyo" A soft male voice came from the door. A boy walked in with- what is this? with long lucious white hair and sparkling amber eyes that seemed like they were watching them.

Kagome sat up in her chair, staring into the boys eyes.  
"I-Inuyasha..?" Kagome asked.

The boys eyes shot at Kagome, and was about to say something but a screech of girls came from the back of the class.

"It's Inuyasha Taisho! The lead singer of Screaming Stars!" Kikyo yelled in excitement.

Inuyasha just laughed and looked back at Kagome, who was now staring at him with wide eyes, as did Sango.

"What, you didn't know?" He chuckled.

Kagome shook her head, she did not know.

"Why is someone of _his_ rate hanging out with Kagome?" kikyo whined.

"Now class," the teacher clapped his hands together trying to settle them down.

Kagome slammed her head down onto the table causing Inuyasha, who was chosen to sit next to Kagome (cliche, right?), to jump.

'Why am I so stupid?' She questioned her self, feeling so stupid for not knowing it was Inuyasha the whole time. She had only just started listened to his music, there was no way she could have known, right?

*ring* *ring* (Class end, is now lunch, because I can't be bothered to post the other lessons)

"Hey Kagome, want to eat lunch together?" Inuyasha asked, "I want to know what has happened since I have been gone"

"A lot" was all Kagome answered before standing in the queue.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha pouted.  
"It means what it sounds like" Kagome stated, seriously, "Besides, what happened to the other band members?"

"A lot" Inuyasha answered.

"Seems so" Kagome sighed.

 _*Nudge, Nudge* How was it?~ Did you guys enjoy the first chapter? Note I upload on Tuesdays, so follow so keep updated and fav to support me! Thank chu;;_


	2. Chapter 2 - Nice to meet the new members

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish T-T**

 **Sorry I haven't updated lately it's just I've been taken away by Yaoi. Moving on, here it is! Vwalah.**

 **Chapter 2 - Nice to meet the rest of the members.**

Kagome gave up lining in the queue and just went to sit down, searching the place for Sango to help her.

"You not queing?" A familiar voice came from behind her.

"No." Kagome grunted, "The queue is too big"

"I see" Inuyasha stated, disappearing.

Somehow, Inuyasha managed to get to the front of the line, buying 2 pizzas. And before she knew it, Inuyasha was behind her again.

"Here," He whispered.

"I-Inuyasha.." Kagome stuttered but before she could finish he stuffed it into her face.

"Twhanks" She made out from the pizza being stuffed inside her mouth.

*Skipping classes because no one cares about those*

End of day

'Man, where did Sango go? I haven't seen her all day' Kagome sighed mentally.

"Kagome?" A voice came from next to her.

Kagome jumped, startled by the sudden noise coming from the person next to her.

She turned round, only to come face to face with Miroku.

"MIROKU!" Kagome squealed and hugged him.

Miroku, taking advantage of Kagome hugging him, let his hand rest on her ass.

Kagome squealed, not with excitement, but surprise as her hand about to lift onto Mirokus face, not lifting, slapping. Miroku sat there, with a small smirk on his face as Kagomes eyes widened when she wasn't the one to slap him. There he stood, a man in all his pride, Kouga. "K-kouga" Kagome said in shock.

*PAUSE*

Right, so I forgot to mention that the members of Star Screamers are

Inuyasha = Lead singer.

Kouga = Guitarist

Miroku = Drummer.

Sesshomaru = Bass guitat

Shippo = Coach thing

*UNPAUSE*

"Hiya, Kagome" Kouga smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, as polite as she could.

Kouga just smiled, but his smile dropped when a shadow appeared to be behind him.

"Sesshomaru" He stated through gritted teeth.

"Hello." Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome, wondering why hadn't she ran away when these popular people came up to her.

"H-Hi-" Kagome began but couldn't finish when Inuyasha walked up behind her and pondered at what was happening.

"What's this abou-" But, once again, before he could finish a croud of girls started screaming, of course, Kikyo was in the middle of them all.

"IT'S THE WHOLE BAND, WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" One girl yelled.

"AND WHY ARE THEY HANGING OUT WITH KAGOME?" Another added.

Kagome turned purple, and before Inuyasha could stop her she ran away.

'W-Why?' Kagome thought to herself, but was interrupted when someone grabbed her wrist. She took a deep breath and turned round, suprised at what she saw.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome stuttered.

"Inuyasha is looking for you." He stated, unemotionally. Kagome just nodded, not knowing what to do.

She struggled against his grip, then she remembered what she learnt in taekwhondo. She turned her arm around, and slipped it out.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, intruiged on what she had just done. He must figure more about this girl.

Kagome ran, ran as fast as she could. Tears were streaming down her face. She opened up her phone.

"Hey, bitch" A message just popped up on her phone. Kagome took a deep breath before responding.

"I am not your bitch, how did you get my number?" Kagome responding, still midway through text.

Immediatley, another text came up on her phone. She got annoyed and started spamming the user.

*The chat*

Person: Never mind that, where are you.

Kagome: And you should know because?

Kagome: I don't know you, so if you could stop messaging me, it would be appreciated.

Person: Calm down. I know you, you don't know me.

Kagome: I do not know you, no.

Person: Yes, Indeed.

*Person has joined the chat*

Person2: Ew, it's Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath.

Person2: Didn't she say she was going to kill herself yesterday? She should do us all the favour and do it already, attention seeking bitch.

Person: That is true.

Person2: I know, that's why I said it. Kagome if you don't send me nudes I will hunt you down and do the job of killing you for everyone.

*Kagome has logged off*

Person2: See..

*Person2 Has logged off*

Kagome sighed before shutting her phone lid down. Little did she know a hanyou was watching her.

 ***Nudge* So how about it? I wasn't to sure about Kagome being cyber bullied and harrassed but I am in that situation now and would like to share my thoughts on it.**

 **To those who need this:**

 **So just ignore them bullied. They're below you for a reason. You're better than them. Me being a victim to cyber bullying, I understand how you feel. I have wanted to crawl up into a ball and die. I've even self harmed. But that doesn't do anything to help you, it just digs you into deeper pain. The bullies know nothing about how your feeling. People tell you it's okay? They're lying. It isn't okay. You know you are in pain, you accept it, you try to push it away at the same time. you want to die. you want to restart your whole life. I am in a situation where I said something nasty to someone, where they said something offensive to me first, so I responded like that to them. Then my friend stuck up for them.**

 **Sorry for releasing my struggles on you guys~ Next chapter will be up in a few days. Probably ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Manager

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **HELLLOOOO KKIIIDDDIIIEEESS. Okay, hello ^^ Next chapter is up! Here we go!**

 **Chapter 3 - A new manager?**

Inuyasha peered around the corner, looking for Kagome, he was about to call her name when he noticed her heavy breathing, he retreated. Finally, Kagome flipped the lid of her phone down and started running towards Inuyasha. As she turned the corner, bumping into a certain hanyou, she realised that Inuyasha had been there the whole time. She stared up into his eyes, the bell rang. She sighed before making her way back to class. She had figured Inuyasha was watching her.

*Class*

Kikyo had poked Kagome to get her attention, Kagome, turning around, got a note stuffed into her hand and Kikyo mouthed

"Give it to Inuyasha" Kagome grinned. Oh how this was going to be fun. Kagome, by instinct, srunched the paper up in her hand and raised her hand.

"Sir, Can I please put this garbage in the bin?"

"Why of course, Kagome"

Kagome's grin grew more and more as Kikyo shot a death glare at her.

A confused Inuyasha just switched glanced from Kikyo to Kagome, then Kagome to Kikyo.

*After classes*

"Hey, Kagome" Kikyo called, sweetly.

Kagome turned around, thinking it was Sango.

'Speaking of Sango, I haven't seen her all day- Never mind'

"KKKKAAAAAGGGGOOOOMMMMEEE" A girl charged at Kagome sprinting so fast she could probably match with Usain Bolt.

"Sango.." Kagome chuckled, running towards Sango. Oopsies, she missed her footing. She was falling forward. Closing her eyes, she expected to fall to the floor, but she then felt strong arms protecting her. Her face shot up, looking into them eyes, them amber eyes.

"I need to talk to you" Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded and pointed to Sango, stating that she wanted her hug. Inuyasha turned 30 shades of pink before letting her go.

Kagome, continuing the run, hugged Sango, and whispered into her ear,

"Meet me at the cafeteria, I'll be there soon" and with that Kagome ran off going to talk to Inuyasha.

"What did you need me for, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Our band," Inuyasha started, "needs a new manager"

"And you're telling me this because..?"

"We thought together, and decided you would be our safest bet"

Kagome froze, she couldn't, how? since when? what?

"I-I don't know anything about Music…"

"You sure? You used to be pretty good when it came down to music"

"T-That was a while ago.."

"So? You most likely still know it.."

"Ugh, Fine! I'll be your god damn manager.."

"Yes! Practice starts tomorrow morning at 1pm"

"Fine" Kagome answered, annoyed that he convinced her. Becoming your favourite bands manager wasn't quite the dream she expected.

*Saturday 12:49*

Kagome sat in her car (bc 15 yr olds have cars okbye) thinking about how her friends would react to her becoming Star Screamers manager, let alone the fact that

1\. She didn't know the members that well.

2\. She didn't know anything about music.

and that's about it.

Kagome sighed, she came across a studio called "Music Studios".

She parked her car outside and walked towards the entrance. A hand grabbed hers.

She looked up to see Kouga

"I see you decided to join us" Kouga smirked.

"No, I am your manager now, do as I say wolf boy," Kagome snapped back.

"Wha-"

"Hey, Kagome. Glad you could join us!" A voice came from the corner of the parking lot.

"Inuyasha" Kagome twitched.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha.

"What's the meaning of this whole "She's our new manager" crap?" Kouga barked.

"It means what you think it means" Inuyasha laughed, grabbing Kagome by the wrist and pulling her into the studio where everyone else was.

"Brother, what is this human doing here?" Sesshomaru murmered.

"This human, is our new manager, remember how Shippo abandoned us?" Inuyasha shot a glare at Miroku, blaming him for it.

"Hey, I didn't do anything" Miroku whined.

"H-Hello." Kagome muttered.

"Hey, Kagome!" Miroku smiled.

"We need to practice" Kouga murmered.

"That's right!" Miroku chirped.

Kagome sighed, what had she gotten herself into?

 **That's it! ^^ Sorry it was a bit short.**

 **Make sure to review and follow to keep updated and support me ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Concert Coming Up?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **Uploading again today bc why tf not!11!**

 **Chapter 4 - First performance with a new manager!**

"They're amazing" Kagome breathed in.

"Aren't they?" A voice came from the door.

"Sango!" Kagome squealed, running into Sango's arms.

"Hiya, why didcha need me?" Sango questioned.

"Right, so I'm kind of Star Screamers new manager..." Kagome trailed off at manager.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTT?" Sango exploded.

"Yeah."

"Since when!?"

"This morning when Inuyasha went to talk with me he said they were in need of a new manager. He convinced me"

"THAT'S GREAT! WE CAN GO TO CONCERTS TOGETHER!" Sango screamed causing the others to stop and look other.

Kagome clamped a hand over Sango's mouth and laughed sarcastically.

"Keep practicing guys, don't worry" Kagome whispered.

"Okay.. 5... 4... 3... 2.. 1.. CONTINUE!" Inuyasha shouted, not long after they stopped again,

"Hey, Kagome" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to mention. We've got a concert coming up soon"

"WHHHATT?"

"Sorry, I forgot to mention ahah."

"Ughh, when is it, where is it, what time?"

"It's next week on the saturday at Tokyo hall, 2pm."

"oookkkkkaaayyy, since when was this planned?"

"Last week"

Kagome sighed, she couldn't refuse.

"Are the tickets out?"

"Sold out"

"Arrghh. Meet me tomorrow after school at Wac Donalds."

"Why?-"

"You'll see!"

*After school the next day*

"Are you sure she wanted us to come here?" Kouga asked.

"Since when did we trust a human, brother?" Sesshomaru complained.

"Guys it'll be okay, I've known Kagome for a while now. She wouldn't leave us hanging" Miroku chimed in.

"Miroku's right, she's late though" Inuyasha sighed.

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl with raven black hair and choclate brown eyes burst in through the doors, she wore black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a big black jumper with the number "10" in white on the back and black leather Doctor Martines.

"It's fine, what did you need to talk about?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the piles of paper in Kagomes hands. Inuyasha got up and took the papers, considering Kagome was struggling.

"I didn't need your help" Kagome huffed.

"Well?" Kouga snapped.

"Right, Inuyasha can you place them papers on the desk, please?"

"Sure" Inuyasha murmured.

"Thank you, Okay so last night I took an all nighter to work this out. So the songs you guys will be singing, merch and so on."

"Woah" Miroku gazed at the papers on the table.

"Thank you, human" Sesshomaru said, in his unemotional tone.

Kouga just stood there staring at Kagome, she was beautiful. He ran up to her and took her hands in his.

"Kagome, surely you are tired of this mutt, why not date me?" Kouga said, as if in a trance.

"W-What?" Kagome stuttered, surely confused, "Me and Inuyasha aren't dating.."

"Perfect!" Kouga grinned.

"You're as bad as the monk" Inuyasha muttered, slapping him on the face.

Kagome sighed, "Anyways, the songs your going to play is generally up to you, but I thought that you guys could probably make up a few new ones, to surprise the croud, ya know?"

"That's all well and good, But how are we supposed to come up with a song in just one week?"

"That's up to you, try and get some inspiration, I dunno" Kagome sighed.

*The next day*

"So, Inuyasha," Miroku began, "Considering you're the singer, how abour you think of the song and we'll play along"

"Sounds great" Inuyasha barked sarcastically.

Kouga sighed, it was so obvious what they should write a song about.

"Why don't we write one about Kagome and how she has come into our lives like an Angel who has become free of hell."

Inuyasha snapped his around to meet with Kougas eyes. A wide grin planted on Inuyashas face as he got his pen and notebook out and started writing as quick as lightning.

"You were a strong girl, I was a weak boy, we met eachover was it meant to be?

We were alone, a member just left his home, alone in the darkness was where we wanted to be, you came and saved us, from this misery, smiling in darkness, an angel in disguise... "

( I cba to write the rest of the song bc I'm crap at writing songs but you get the idea.)

Mirokus eyes widened.

"PERFECT!" Miroku smiled.

"That was quite something" Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Amazing!" Kouga winked.

Let's perform it.

*They performed it*

The doors burst open.

"What is this song?" She smiled, "It's amazing!"

Inuyasha sat up straight in his chair, trying to hide his smile, it didn't work.

A smile beamed across Inuyasha's face.

Kagome laughed and ran over to the guys practising and gave them all a drink.

Little did Kagome know the song was about her.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Buh-Bai!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The performance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **Uploading again today !**

 **Chapter 5 - The performance**

*The night of the performance*

"Hey, Kagome, can't you drive any quicker?" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, Inuyasha, do you want to either die or be put into prison?" Kagome questioned sarcastically

Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome turned into a parking lot and hushed the boys by telling them to get out the car because they were at Tokyo hall.

"It's bigger than I thought" Miroku laughed.

"Way bigger" Kouga muttered.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru said plainly

"Hurry Up, do you want to be lat-" Kagome began but was cut off by a group of familiar girls.

"LOOK, IT'S INUYASHA!" A certain girl yelled.

"Kikyo.." Kagome said through gritted teeth. But at that moment she got a notification on her phone.

Flipping her phone lid up, Kagome checked it.

Convo:

Person One; Didya hear? Star Screamers are playing at Tokyo Hall.

Person Two: Really? Let's blow the place up!

Person One: Then we can run off with that girl with Black hair that is standing next to the group in the parking lot!

Person Two: Kikyos a great distraction! Well done!

Kagome flipped her lid down.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"My.. cousin" Kagome lied.

"Ah. Okay."

'Can they see me?' Kagome thought peering round the parking lot.

"We're going to be late." Kagome stated, "Let's get going"

Kagome began to get more worried and more worried by the second, dragging all four boys by their collars towards the building.

*Inside the building*

"Lots of people are out there, be careful" Kagome cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah we know" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome couldn't forget that convosation that was on the phone.

"KKKAAAGGGOOOOOOMMMMEEE" A voice teased behind her. Kagome, with quick reflexes, shut the lid of her phone down.

"Sango, haha, hey!"

"No way I would miss a concert right?"

"Right!" Kagome agreed.

*Concert*

Hello everyone, thank you for joining us. Bear with us, we have a few new songs we would like to sing and of course some popular ones. But first we would like to introduce our new Manager who is supporting us.. Here is Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome sent a death glare at Inuyasha who was walking towards her, he took her hand and dragged her up onto stage. Lots of girls booed where as boys yelled

"HOT"

"MARRY ME"

"CUUUTTTEE"

"HOW ATTRACTIVE CAN THESE GIRLS GET?"

Kagome turned a shade of pink before laughing, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen with shock.

She then turned to the crowd, bowed, and left.

"Anyways," Miroku covered for Inuyasha, "this is our first song, It's called Tear in my heart!"

(YES THIS IS TWENTY ONE PILOTS SONG I CBA TO GET MY OWN SO IMMA JUST USE PEOPLES SONGS."

Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,

That you're alive and have a soul,

But it takes someone to come around to show you how.

She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,

She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,

She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,

Than I've ever been.

The songs on the radio are ok,

But my taste in music is your face,

And it takes a song to come around to show you how.

She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,

She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,

She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,

Than I've ever been.

Than I've ever been

Than I've ever been

Than I've ever been

You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,

But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine,

I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government,

For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement.

You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,

But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine,

I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government,

For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement.

Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,

That you're alive and have a soul,

But it takes someone to come around to show you how.

She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,

She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,

She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,

Than I've ever been.

My heart is my armor,

She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver,

She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther,

Than I've ever been.

Than I've ever been

Than I've ever been

Than I've ever been

My heart is my armor,

She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver,

She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther,

Than I've ever been.

The crowd cheered for more, and they gave it to them.

They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies and the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son

So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work, they gonna give you a smirk

'Cause they've got methods of keeping you clean

They're gonna rip up your head

Your aspersions to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone will bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me

The boys and girls in the clique, they all throw names at the stick

You're never gonna fit in much kid

But if your troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone will bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me

(Woah yeah)

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone will bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me (all together now)

The teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone will bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone will bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me.

The crowd went wild when a sudden bang was heard.

Kagome froze, this what they meant. She ran towards Inuyasha, but a smoke screen was put up.

"INUYASHA" Kagome called.

"KAGOME? KAGOOOMEEE" Inuyasha screamed searching for her.

Kagome was about to scream again when a hand was put over her mouth. She attempted escape, no luck.

She managed to get out of the persons grasp, she rounhoused kicked them and ran onto stage. Inuyasha saw her and ran towards her, pulling her close.

*The performance is still going*

"Thank you guys for staying with us, here's the last and final song!"

 **Thanks for reading byee!**


End file.
